Un jour
by Aura Shiny
Summary: ABANDONNEE - Chapitre 2: POV de Wufei.
1. Chapitre 1:Wuffy, WoufWouf, Feichou etc

Titre : Un jour…

Auteur : Aura Fujisaki Winner Barton Shinigami

Duo : dis, tu vas encore l'allonger beaucoup ton nom ?

Aura : ché pas, ça fait classe maitenant ^___^x

Genre : Yaoi, Mimi, POV, UA

D1 : Vous vous souvenez de ma fic " Un soir… " ? Ben voilà, deux des trois POV que j'avais promis ^___^

D2 : On va faire court car j'ai plus le temps : Pas à moua du tout X__X

Chapitre 1 : Wuffy, Wouf-Wouf, Feichou etc etc etc…

Y m'énerve ! !

Il n'est JAMAIS content !

Il râle car je parle de trop … Ce qui n'est pas vrai ! J'ai juste beaucoup de chose à dire !

Il râle car je n'arrête pas de lui donner des petits surnoms…Mais que voulez vous ? Wu…Fei… Ce nom, c'est la classe ! Wuffy, Wuffinou, Feifei, Feichou… Ca sonne tout aussi bien ! Lui, il aime pas ! Un râleur, je vous le dis !

Il râle de ma cuisine soit disant pas équilibrée et américaine… Même pas vrai ! Dans les hamburgers, les glaces et les frites il y a tout ce qu'il faut ! Il n'a aucun goût ! 

Maintenant, vous savez pourquoi il râle ?

Pour le programme TV !

Je veux absolument voir mes nouveaux DVD sur " Gravitation " et mônsieur veut voir les siens sur la Chine ! 

Il le fait exprêêêêêêt ! ! !

Tiens, la porte claque…Trowa en a sûrement eu marre !

Wu me dit que c'est ma faute… mais qui c'est qui râle à longueurs de journées ? !

Y m'énerve ! !

Mais…

Devinez quoi …

C'est pour ça que je l'aime !

Vui, vous avez bien entendu ! 

J'aime ce grognon de Fei !

Pour toutes ses disputes totalement débiles …

Pour ses leçons sur l'honneur, la Justice etc etc etc…

Pour son nom génial !

Pour sa passion dans ce qu'il fait…

Pour sa manière d'être lui… naturel… il se fiche du regard des autres …

Je l'aime pour toutes ces raisons !

Ca...il ne le sait pas… je lui dirais un jour mais… pas maintenant…

Allez ! Je suis de bonne humeur, je vais le laisser regarder son truc sur la Chine.

Je lui dit qu'il a gagné et je me jette dans le fauteuil alors qu'il me lance son petit sourire genre : " J'ai encore gagné, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux ! " 

Le pire… c'est qu'il a raison, je sais pas lui resister !

Son truc commence, il vient s'assoir à côté de moi et au passage, frôle ma main…

Sa peau est si douce…

Il me regarde un instant puis détourne les yeux…

Noirs…Si beaux…

Nous passons 2 heures à regarder son documentaire, assit l'un contre l'autre…

Il est 19 heures, Trowa n'est toujours pas rentré, ça fait déjà plus de 2 heures maintenant…

Temps de chiens va ! 

Belgique rîme avec pluie ! Il pleut encore !

Je vais faire le repas pour ne pas trop angoisser…

Mère poule ?

Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa si peu ^^ !

Feichouchou n'aime pas les repas américains ?

Ok !

Il va dîner italien alors !

Pizzas pour tout le monde ! 

Je vais chercher le téléphone dans le salon et commande –devant FeiFei- 3 pizzas maxis pleines de fromages !

Il n'a pas l'air très content mon petit chinois…

C'est repartit ! 

Pas de pizza blablabla injustice blablabla honneur blablabla – je vois pas ce que l'injustice et l'honneur viennent faire la dedans mais bon, c'est Wouf Wouf, faut pas l'oublier !- aucun goût blablabla…

La porte s'ouvre à ce moment là… Trochou est enfin là !

Vi, Trochou , je sais qu'il adore ça ^_____^

Il passe à côté de nous, sans faire attention…

Fei et moi le regardons passer, en silence…

Je le remarque, ses vêtements sont remplis de boue… Il est blessé au bras…

Mais que c'est t il passé ? !

Trowa se dirige vers le salon et s'écroule dans le divan.

A quoi pense-t-il ? 

Ses yeux sont…rêveurs ! ? ! 

Il pousse un soupir 

Je lui demande alors :

_ Trowa, que c'est –t-il passé ?

Il ne me répond pas mais il se lève d'un coup et murmure...

_ Oh non…

Quoi ? ! 

Perduuuuuu !

I'm lost ! 

Quoi " oh non "? !

FeiWuchou – mais où vais je chercher tous ces surnoms ? Je me le demande ^^- lui redemande ce qu'il c'est passé mais Trowa l'ignore et continue toujours sur le même ton :

_ Je suis tombé sous le charme d'un ange….

Can you repeat please ?

J'ai du mal entendre…

Trowa…amoureux ? !

Ca fait 19 ans que la Terre attend ça !

Il va enfin connaître le bonheur d'aimer quelqu'un !

Moi, ça doit faire … 9 ans… ?

Vous avez bien entendu…9 ans…

Et je n'ai toujours pas osé lui dire…

C'est ça ! Traitez moi de lâche ! Je voudrais vous y voir !

Mais je fais la promesse qu'un jour, je lui dirais que je l'aime !

C'est ça… 

Un jour…

TBC… !

* * *

Aura : Fini !

Duo : Cool ! ^^

Aura : pas de ralâge ? *regard à Wufei*, de lynchage ? *regard à Dulle *

Wufei : Pourquoi ?

Aura : Ben…

Duo : Tu n'as rien fait de mal ^___^

Aura : ARRÊTEZ ! ! ! Vous faites peur ! ! ! Je préfère quand vous râlez ! !

Duo & Wufei : ^_______^

Juin 2003 


	2. Chapitre 2: Maxwell!

Titre : Un jour…

Auteur : Aura Shiny Fujisaki Winner Barton Shinigami dites l'embrouilleuz ¬_¬

Duo : dis, tu vas encore l'allonger beaucoup ton nom ?

Aura : ché pas, ça fait classe maitenant ^___^x

Genre : Yaoi, Mimi, POV, UA

D1 : Vous vous souvenez de ma fic " Un soir… " ? Ben voilà, deux des trois POV que j'avais promis ^___^

D2 : On va faire court car j'ai plus le temps : Pas à moua du tout X__X

Chapitre 2 : Maxwell ! !

Shaziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

On dirait qu'il fait exprêt de m'énerver !

Il parle tout le temps ! ! Et non, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a beaucoup de choses à dire !

Il me donne des surnoms totalement débiles ! Wu-Fei ! C'est pas dur ! ! ! WUFEI et non pas Wuchou, Feifei, Feichou, Wuwu etc etc !

Sa cuisine – si on peut appeler ça comme ça - est infâme ! Je sais qu'il pense que je n'ai pas de goût !

Maintenant, il m'énerve pour la télévision !

Grrrrrrrr…

Je veux absolument voir mes DVD sur la Chine et lui sur un de ses animes Yaoi !

La porte claque, ce shazi a fait fuir Trowa !

Oups, j'ai parlé tout haut…

Il n'a pas l'air content !

Mais… Il sourit ! 

Il sourit même quand il est fâché !

J'adore ce garçon !

Pourquoi ?

…

Je vais vous répondre…

Pour toutes nos disputes débiles de Onna et dieu sait comme elles sont nombreuses…

Pour son caractère toujours content…

Pour ses longs cheveux…

Pour ses grands yeux améthystes, reflet de son âme…

Clairs quand il est heureux…

Presque transparents quand il est malade

Foncés quand il est en colère…

Pour son sourire…

Pour sa voix… Je pourrais rester des heures à l'écouter quand il chante, le matin, sous la douche

Pour sa passion dans tout ce qu'il entreprend

Je l'aime…

Il ne faut pas qu'il le sache ! Je ne veux pas gâcher une amitié de plus de 9 ans à cause de ça !

Tiens… il me dit que j'ai gagné !

Je le regarde et lui lance mon regard " J'ai encore gagné, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux ! "

Je vais brancher le DVD puis vais m'assoir…

Je frôle sa main au passsage, mon regard accroche le sien…

Ca fait une heure que personne n'a rien dit.

On est tout les deux assit, l'un contre l'autre… 

Pas qu'il n'y ait pas assez de place, oh non, mais… 

Depuis qu'on est petit on est collé l'un contre l'autre, et on ne sait jamais plaind… la preuve, Duo pose sa tête sur mon épaule comme à chaque fois qu'on regarde la télévision…

Une heure encore plus tard, il se lève surement pour faire le dîner…

Je regarde la fin de mon documentaire…

J'ai froid d'un coup, sa chaleur me manque !

Tiens…. Il revient… 

Qu'il ne fasse pas ce que je pense…

Qu'il ne le fasse pas…

IL LE FAIT ! ! !

_ MAXWELL ! ! ! PAS DE PIZZAS ! ! ! C'est une Injustice de manger que des pizzas… Tu n'as aucun honneur et aucun goût ! APPRENDS A …

La porte d'entré claque… Trowa est *enfin * là !

Il passe à côté de nous sans rien dire

Il est dans un mauvais état… Qu'est ce qu'il a encore foutu ?

Il va s'y mettre comme Duo ? !

L'homme de mes rêves lui demande ce qui c'est passé…

Trowa ne lui répond pas mais se lève et murmure :

_ Oh non…

Quoi ? ! Il se passe quoi ?

Je lui repose ma question en voyant le regard de Duo, totalement paumé

_ Que c'est t il passé ? tu as vu ton état !

Trowa continue sur sa lancé sans nous entendre

_ Je suis tombé amoureux d'un ange…

Nani ? ! ! 

Oups, je commence à parler comme Duo…

J'ai bien entendu ?

Il est amoureux ?

C'est possible ça ?

En 19 ans de sa vie, il n'a jamais montré ses sentiments !

Bienvenue au club des amoureux des anges, Trowa !

Je le suis aussi, et ce n'est pas prêt de finir !

Un jour, je lui dirais en face !

Un jour, je l'embrasserais

Un jour, je me fairais tuer par Duo …

Un jour…

Mais pour le moment, on râle pour la forme ^___________^

* * *

Aura : Ayé ! 2 jours pour le taper quand même !

Duo : Tu peux continuer !

Wufei : Tout à fait d'accord !

Trowa : …

Quatre : Tu as encore zappé Heero ?

Aura : Meuh naaaaa ! Il va avoir droit à trois chapitres pour lui tout seul ! ^________^

Heero : Hn

Duo : Suiteuh ! ! !

Aura : Mais pourquoi vous voulez tant la suite ? !

Wufei : devine…

Aura *captant * : Rhooooooooooooo ! ! Z'êtes des petits pervers ! ! ¬_¬

Wufei & Duo : Si peu , si peu ^______^


End file.
